School Daze
Creator: ItachiShari (Jesse Phelps) Release: Around Fall 2007 Genre: Puzzle Role-Playing game Gameplay Time: 2 to 3 hours(estimate) Status: (In progress) Story Completion: 100% Total Map Completion: 0% Enemy Completion: 100% Skill Completion: 0% (No skills used) Weapon/Armor Completion: 0% (No weapons/armor used) Item Completion: 2% ESRB Rating: T for Mild Language and Scenes of Mild Violence Website: Currently Unavaliable Forum: Currently Unavailable School Daze is a game about school, friendship, and dating. Made with RPG Maker XP, it is a great game for those looking for a break from massive action/fantasy titles. Story -Birchwood Jr. High]], 2006- The school year has just started. Kids who have been together since their childhood will enter a new year, with lots in store for them. 7th grade will be an interesting year, with bullies, weird teachers, and homework.... Characters 'Students' 'The Boys' Jesse: A boy in 7th grade, he is popular, nice, and is the sweetheart of his grade who loves sports. Even though he has a cheerful attitude, he is not the sharpest tool in the shed. Ethan: Jesse's best friend. The two hang out a lot, and it was Ethan who intoduced Jesse to Kieran. Kieran: A good friend of Ethan and Jesse. Kieran has recently been diagnosed with "osgood slaughter disease", which prevents him from running for long periods. 'The Girls: '''Bailey:' The girl of Jesse's dreams. She is smart, funny, and very involved with school events. Kelsey: The girl that Ethan like's. Although she doesn't know yet, could Ethan find a way of telling her? Courtney: She is the person that no one like's. She has taken an interest in Ethan, which rather annoy's him. 'The Bullies' Derek: An 8th grader. He's the "lunch money taker" of the school. Anthony: A 7th grader, who's 14. He stayed back in 1st grade, and kids secretly mock him about this. He takes his anger out by pulling mean pranks on anyone he can. Tony: An 8th grader, and Derek's friend. He likes beating up people, and knowing that nobody will tell on him. Worst of all, he rarely get's caught. 'The Teachers' Mr. McCormick: The principal of the school. Students often refer to him as "The MC". Mr. Harlo: He teaches Social Studies, and is a student favorite. Mrs. Simms: She teaches english, and laughs at her own jokes. She is easy to please, but can be strict at times. Mr. O'Grady: The P.E. teacher, who has so much facial hair, his words are hard to decipher, and often come out as grunts. Students call him "The Ogre". Ms. Bleakly: She is the most cherished teacher in the school. Even the bullies admire her. For an unknown reason, however, she is geting fired. A student petition is being held, with Baily as it's administrator. 'Locations' Classrooms Back Alley Sidewalk School-Grounds Home Gameplay A game about school, which means that you play as a kid in school. You went to school, right? Well that's how the game will play. Skills A game about school, so abilities are not used. Graphics Graphics from various RPGMXP resource sites, and with custom graphics from ItachiShari. Release Info As of now, nothing has been announced, but a demo is planned to be released around mid July 2006, with the final product around early November. Category:Demo Projects (PC) Category:Pages with outdated infoboxes